My Guardian Angel
by Neverland Lily
Summary: This small little girl has been mistreated her whole life.. What happens when she gets stuck in a freak accident that nearly ends her life? Read to find out more.
1. Rescue me

**Hey Never Lilies! :) I have came up with a new story that I found to be interesting :) The beginning is a little sad, but you'll see ;) I do not own the idea of Peter Pan by Disney, but I do own my characters that I come up with :)**

* * *

A light blonde four year old with sky blue eyes stared off to the ocean ahead as a tear dropped from her shiny eyes. The tear seemed to land on the moon's reflection in the water. She gripped her alligator stuffed animal in her right hand.

Her, and her... Mom and Dad.. Were headed to United States to escape the police.

Story shivered as the cold December wind hit her soft childish face. Her dad was down below the deck, drinking his liquor. Her mother meanwhile, was untying the ropes from the medium sized boat.

A snowflake fell on her small, cold nose. But it could not make her smile. The boat started heading out to sea, moving very quickly. You see, her parents were wanted by the police for a reason.

To Story's horror, her father came out with a crazed look in his eyes. She turned around, only to have him grab her left arm, and cower in fear. The grip on her toy alligator tightened. Tears started running down her smooth face, she opened her mouth, but no words came out.

You could tell her dad wasn't all there... Her mother wasn't much better.. They've treated her this way ever since she was a baby.

He started screaming at her how worthless she was. Her mother just ignored them and walked casually down below deck.

Story was so young at the time, but as all children do, they know when they hurt. By the time her dad was done screaming at her, she had a giant bruised spot on the right side of her cheek, a red hand print on her arm which he had held, and a small scar under her right eye.

She was bawling her eyes out, hugging her stuffed animal. But then her dad did the unthinkable. He picked her up, and through her overboard.

Story screamed as she landed in the icy water. She struggled to stay afloat, but managed to see the boat zoom off without her.

The waves were extremely rough, trying to drag her under and claim her life. Story had another problem though.. She didn't know how to swim.

"HELP!" She screamed as loud as she could, but alas, it was no use. A wave came and drug her under the deathly cold water. She started loosing her breath, but when all hope was lost, she was pulled up my a pair or strong, warm arms. As soon as she was surfaced, she started coughing up water that had gone into her lungs. She wasn't paying attention to who saved her, but she didn't care. She just buried her face in the savior's chest as he/she carried her bridal style. She shivered greatly, without stop, holding onto her stuffed alligator, which survived the fall into the ocean. The hero held her close, looking down upon her, just above the waves with a worried look upon their face.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter of A Young Girl's Heart! Please review, and favorites are loved! :)**

**Sorry if it's a little short, it's because I want to keep you in suspense! :)**


	2. Safe

**I'm already back with a new chapter! :D I hope you liked the first chapter! Please review your thoughts over it! :)**

* * *

Story turned over in a large bed, with big fury covers placed over her ever so neatly. She cuddled next to her stuffed gator as she began to wake up. Suddenly, she started to hear whispering voices.

"She's really from the mainland?"

"Look at her hair! It's so light!"

"What's that thing she's holding?"

"I think she's-" "-waking up!"

Story started to groan in her sleep. The bruises and scar still visible. The hushed whispered ceased to exist as Story slowly sat up, feeling the soft, unusual covers under her wandering fingers. "Where am I?" She asked herself in the dark room, that had no light. She looked around, but could not yet see anything.

She slowly got up out of the bed, with it making a small creaking noise. She thought the drowning incident was all some nightmare. The small girl stood on the dirt ground, which felt strange under her feet. Holding her stuffed gator in her right hand, she made a confused face, but that subsided when she heard footsteps. Her eyes widened in fear. She took some steps closer, but bumped into something.. Or someone.. The figure yelped, and it caused her to scream slightly. "Daddy, please don't hurt me!" She cried out as she fell down and shielded her face with her arm, waiting to get hit. Suddenly, bright light filled the dark room. After a couple of seconds went by, she realized nothing was hitting her.

Upon opening her eyes, and putting her arm back down, she noticed it was some boys in animal costumes.

She hugged her toy gator in her arms, as a small fear went down her cheek. "Wh-who are you?" She asked them as they stared at her with complete and utter confusion.

As the tear dropped, the tallest boy, who wasn't in an animal costume, stepped aside.

Peter looked at the small girl with a look of worry on his face. "I'm sorry, we didn't mean to frighten you.." He stated as he approached her. Story looked up at him with glossy eyes. He offered to help her up by holding out his hand to her. This action caused Story to flinch.

The Lost Boys looked at each other with confusion.

"Don't worry, you don't have to be scared.." Peter said, kneeling down and gently taking her small hand in his. Her hand felt so soft and delicate. He look the moment to study her face. She had a scar just below her right eye, and other scars that had partially healed, along with some fading bruises on her arms. His eyes widened. "Oh my Neverland! How did you get those scars and bruises?" He asked the girl.

Story stared into his welcoming brown eyes. She's never met someone before that was so friendly to her. She's only known suffering and sadness. But alas, her mom and dad told her to never tell anyone about this, ever, or else. So being the little kid she is, she went along with the threat... Well it was also a promise.

"I can't tell.." She spoke said in a soft voice.

Peter looked at her directly into her eyes, which caused her to evade them. Peter looked away, understanding. This was like the time Jane told him she didn't want to talk about what happened in her family.

"Well... Can I know your name?" He asked in a soft voice, trying to comfort her.

She nodded. "My name is Story" she told him is a sad tone, taking her hand away from his, going back to hug her toy gator. Peter stood up and walked over to the Lost Boys as Story sat cross cross apple sauce. "I'm Peter!" He let out a loud crow, which made Story jump, then giggle slightly.

Then something extraordinary happened. Her laugh started to glow. Story stared at it in shock. Peter, including the Lost Boys, stared at it in surprise before. Story's first laugh... Ever. It flew out the bear skin door, and out of the hideout. Soon it was going to be a fairy.

"What was that?" Story asked him softly, looking back at Peter.

Peter just stared at the bear skin door in shock, then to her. This girl, sitting right in front of him, has never laughed before.

"I'll tell ya later.." Peter said, looking towards the door. "But for now.."

"ATTENTION!" Peter spoke in a raised voice to the strange boys in animal costumes as they saluted.

"Slightly!"

"Nibs!"

"The twins!"

"Cubby!"

"And that's Tootles" slightly pointed to the small boy in a skunk costume.

Story grinned a little. "You have funny clothes!" She giggled as she got up, gripping her stuffed animal that was touching the floor.

"What, these?" Slightly pinched the chest of the costume and pulled it away from his body, then released it.

"Peter gave us these!" They said proudly.

"I like them.." Story said in an ever so innocent tone.

"But where am I?" She continued to say.

"Why, you're in Neverland!" Peter smiled excitedly, and begun to hover.

Story's eyes widened. "You can fly!" She said with her eyes sparkling. "how do you do that?!" She asked excitedly, walking up to him.


End file.
